Get Well Soon
by Ashleybuscus
Summary: Sequal to We Need To Talk About Beck And Jade. Something awful happened when Beck and Jade were in prison, and Jade feels awful. Rated T for mentions of attempted suicide and language.


**Thankyou SOOOOOOO much for all those lovely reviews!**

**It's SEQUAL time!**

**This story will be sadder than We Need To Talk About Beck And Jade, and Jade will be less evil. So sit back, and enjoy!**

**No, I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

><p><span>Get Well Soon<span>

I shuffled along the floor to the table where my friends sat. At least, I think they were my friends. They were Cat, Andre, Robbie, Tori and Rex, but were they still upset about what I did to Trina? I knew I certainly was.

I suddenly heard an unexpected gasp.

"JAAAAADEEEEE!" Cat leaped out her seat and hugged me heard. "You're out! You're out of prison!"

I patted her scarlet head. "Yeah, I'm out." I said, so quiet it was almost a whisper. I was out of that mouldy, damp, rumered-to-be-made-from-solid-puke jail. I should be happy.I should be picking Cat up and throwing her in the air, hugging Andre and Robbie and even high-fiveing Tori. But I wasn't happy at all. I had never been so miserable.

"So, are the rumers true?" Cat asked, cocking her head to one side, still clinging to me. "Is the prison made from solid... exsess food?"

I laughed a little at her adorable curiosity. "No, Cat. It's just normal brick and iron."

"Hey, Jade!" Tori got up from her seat and hugged me. "The judge said you and Beck wern't getting out til 2032!"

"No, I got out yesterday!" I smiled some more, hugging her back. Then a sudden thought jumped out at me, like a owl waiting to kill a rat or a mouse. "Why are you happy?"

"Because you're back, why else?" I heard Andre call from the table. He shuffled over onto another seat, urging me to sit down next to him. I did, and Cat and Tori sat on my other side.

"But why are you not angry with me? I tortured Trina half to death, I get let out the day after you find out she'll never walk again **(A/N Yes, Trina lived.) **And now you're all loving me."

"We didn't when we found out about Trina! I don't think I've ever felt such anger!" Tori laughed, in a obvious fake british accent.

"Actually, barely any British actually talk like that." Robbie butted in. "It is just a common belief that they talk posh." **(A/N Robbie is right.) **

We all turned our heads towards him in an annoyed fashion. I wasn't really annoyed, the truth was I had missed Robbie's sudden outbursts of intelligence.

"But now we love you again." Tori patted my shoulder, in her normal accent this time.

"Why?"

"Look at Trina."

I leant on the table and craned my neck around Andre. Trina was in a chair with flourecent pink wheels, her lower lip sticking out. But she wasn't sad at all. And I could tell because she was surrounded by hot boys, all giving her sweets and presents, even little kisses on the top of the head. They were asking her stuff like 'How did you survive that horrible torture?' and 'What does it feel like to never be able to use your legs again?'. They called her a hero. And she deserved it.

"She loves all that attention so much she wouldn't give a damn if you were let out after one day."

"It's been 6 months."

"Yeah, but Trina still wouldn't-"

"It took them 6 months to half fix her."

Tori knew now I was not in the mood for laughing and joking. She realised why too.

"...Where's Beck?"

I burst into the tears I couldn't withold anymore.

"Hey hey, whats the matter?" Cat said, rubbing my back to try and comfort me.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I screamed, turning heads. "IF I'D NEVER... THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE..."

I dragged them all inside and into the janitor's closet, still sobbing. "Something happened. Something bad." I said, straightening myself up when I locked the door.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN This is a flashback. That is why it's in italics.)**

_I was lying on the floor of my cell, the other prisoners either pacing or leaning agaist the bars, talking. Except Beck, who just sat on the top bunk, looking out of the window. He had refused to go to the mealtimes, and had started to develp anorexia. He kept getting paler, and I'm sure I saw him cry at least once every day. Blakie Lockwood and Bobbie Layton (two friends I had made here) said they were worried about him. He had never moved since he clambered up on that bunk on his first day after being sentenced. They knew he was just like the rest of us, done something wrong and serving the sentence, but I had told them how I had forced him into doing so. They had tried talking to him, but he just sat there, his head on his knees, looking out. The other prisnors and some police officers had called him weird; I had managed to land myself a couple more months for attacking them. I knew I had nothing more to loose, so I just spent my days here chillin'._

_Until today._

_A stern prison guard strode with vast steps towards me, and I felt slightly scared._

_"Cuffs." He said to me, fiercely. "The Govener wants to see you."_

_I slid my hands through the little flap in my cell door, and I felt cold metal clasping around them. The prison guard opened the cell door and gripped my shoulders, almost lifting me of the ground. Another prison guard was unlocking the cell opposite mine, and tried to perswade Beck to come down. I could tell by the way she spoke she was a nice person._

_"Come on, Beck. The Governer needs to see you, it's really important. He'll be angry if you don't come." _

_She called him by his first name. Most prison guards here called us by our surnames, like West or Lockwood. This woman officer was clearly chosen specially to try and perswade Beck down. _

_It worked. He looked down at her, eyes bloodshot from crying too much and not sleeping. She reached her hand out to him, and he took it. She helped him down and tenderly walked him to the Governer's office. We were ordered in, and I was thrust onto a hard, small chair infront of the ginormous desk. It was meant to be small, and the desk was supposed to be ginormous, so the prisoneres would feel tiny compared to the 'Almighty Govoner'. I just felt like I was sitting in a small chair._

_"Well, I hope you two are proud of yourselves." He said sternly._

_Oh, yeah, Beck's so proud of himself, he definatly isn't going on hunger strike and crying every day out of guilt! I felt like giving the Govoner a nice fist in the face, but I controled myself for Beck's sake._

_"Why?" I spat back._

_"That poor girl you were heartlessly torturing is never going to use her legs again."_

_BOOM. I could see the horrified expression on Beck's face, that one sentence like a slap._

_"Her muscles are too weak to support her, and it's all your fault. It's costing her family a fortune to pay for the wheelchair and stairlifts and ramps."_

_'It's all your fault'. He had to put that in there, didn't he._

_"I hope you both have a long, horrible stay here." He added finally, before dismissing us with a flicker of his hand._

_We were escorted back to our cells, even the stern guard being more gentle with me. He lead me back into my cell and took the handcuffs off, then he had a conversation with the lady guard about how irritating the Govoner was. _

_"Looks like we're no the only ones who hate him." Blackie said, smiling at me from her cell._

_"What did he want anyway?" Bobbie asked, dangling by her legs from her bunk._

_"The girl I tortured is in a wheelchair now." I sighed._

_"You feel bad?"_

_"For Beck. The girl was annoying and talentless."_

_They laughed, and started talking with one another. I would have tried to join in the conversation, but I was distracted by Beck. He had dropped down from his usual spot on the top bunk, and was quietly stepping towards the lady officer, who was leaning against the bars. He reached his thin, pale arm through and carefully took something from her belt. I was not sure what it was at first, but I would find out later._

_I was just drifting off to sleep on the bottom bunk of the hard bed. The contents of the room (a wooden desk, a bible, and posters of death metal bands left over from the last prisnor here) were starting to blur, and my eyelids were growing heavy..._

_BANG!_

_I sat bolt upright. I turned my head around, trying to see what was going on. Maybe one of the prisoneres had tried to escape? No, the sound was too close. Non of the other prisoneres were awake, as far as I knew. I looked around to check-_

_Then I saw him._

_Blood was spurting from Beck's temple at 5 miles per hour. He was laying on the floor, paler than ever. A gun was just a few inches from his hand-_

_"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSE! NUUUUUUUUUUUURSE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, trying to pick the lock with my long fingernail. She arrived in a matter of seconds, along with some other police officers. They gasped when they saw Beck._

_"Oh, not another one!" The nurse moaned, checking his pulse. "I'm not feeling anything, but call an ambulance. The hospital might be able to save him."_

_I reached through the bars of my cell, trying to get to him. "BECK! BECK!" Tears escaped my eyes, rolling down my cheeks and onto the floor._

_Some of the prisoneres were begining to wake up. Blackie and Bobbie saw Beck too, and knew what to do._

_"Hey, Lady! Let the girl hold her God-damn boyfriend!" Blackie yelled at the nurse._

_"Seriously, you call us heartless, when most people who work here don't even have a soul!" Bobbie folded her arms and shook her head. She was risking being scolded and put on dinner duty, but the nurse went very red in the face and commanded the officers to open my cell door. I sped out as soon at the key turned in the lock._

_"C'mon, Beck, stay with me. Don't die on me now!" I sobbed into his freezing chest. "Why did you have to do it?"_

_The next day I refused to eat breakfast. I didn't see how the two guards in front of me could possibly expect me to eat after last night's circumstances. After 2 hours of trying to persuade me to come, they looked at eachother and walked away._

_"Hey, catch." Blackie said softly(she and Bobbie had decided to keep me company), throwing me a paper plane with the words 'Wer sory about Bek, Jadie. Hel stay aliv for yor sake. He luves u too much too di. Frum Blakie and Bobi'._

_I felt a glimmer of hope in this letter, and tore out a page of my Bible _**(A/N Sorry if there are Christians reading this who are offended. I didn't mean it!) ,**_ scribbled 'Thanks' and threw it back into Blackie and Bobbie's cell._

_After about 5 minutes, the same guards from earlier came and opened my cell door._

_"The Govoner wants to see you again." They said._

_The Govoner was not wanting to yell at me and make me feel like scum this time. He ordered the guards to give me a larger, more comfy chair and handed me a box of kleenex to dry my eyes. _

_"Jade, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset Beck that much, I should have taken more care."_

_"I accept your apoligy." I said with no expression._

_"Also, I have discussed with the magistrate, and I think we can let you out on parole for good behaviour." He smiled faintly, his thin lips cracked. _

_"B-but, I've beat up 10 other prisoneres and 6 guards!" I stuttered, a little taken aback._

_"Yes, but I think we can pretend those little incedents never happened." He winked at me._

_I silently nodded, and got changed into my own clothes. They had been washed, and smelt nice. I stepped out the doors of the prison and felt the sun on my face. It felt beautiful, but I would never be happy again._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Jade, I'm so sorry!" Tori said, sympathetically. she reached for my hand, but I pulled it away.<p>

"Have you heard from the hospital about Beck?" Cat whimpered, sniffling slightly. I shook my head, staring at my shoes.

"Why don't we go there now? I'm sure they'll at least let you see him." Andre said, taking his hands out his pocket for one second. I thought this idea through in my head. It would be good to hold him in my arms once again, but what if they didn't let me see him? What if the worse had come and I'll never see him again? I decided to risk it.

"Ok," I said softly.

Andre drove us to the hospital. I sat in the back if his car, squashed between Cat and Tori. It was a warm feeling of friendship, and I felt a teeny surge of happiness glide through my body. I was exited and petryfied all at the same time. I was going to see Beck! The longing hole in my heart was going to heal up!

The hospital seemed a nice place, with kind nurses and doctors, and happy patients wandering the hallways. I was happy Beck was here, so he could be happy. I walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Can I see Beck Oliver?" I asked, nervous that terrible news was to come.

"How do you know eachother?" She answered my question with a question (I hate that) in a sweet voice. I saw this coming. I knew they did not let you see the patients unless you were related.

"I'm his cousin, and I'm here with my brothers and sisters." I answered her question with an _answer_.

"Ok, he's in ward 16, room 2D." She said cooly, tapping away on her shiny black keyboard. I knew her face from somewhere, and stayed at the desk for some time, trying to remember where I last saw her. Before long, I recognised her as the lady in the ambulance who had fixed Tori's bullet-grazed wound. She must not have recognised me. I rushed over to tell the others were he was, and at the same time glanced at the place were the bandage on Tori's arm used to be. It was gone now, but a large scar still remained. Rushing to the ward, we searched frantically for room 2D, Cat laughing all the way because it sounded like something out of the cinema.

"Hey, keep it down, you'll wake the patients!" A very rude nurse yelled at us, making more racket than we ever did. We finally came across the room, labeled clearly in big ebony lettering, up against a crystal-white door. I normally would have barged inside, demanding to know what had happened to my boyfriend, but a tiny voice in my head told me to hesitate, and think about what I was doing.

"Jade, if you don't want to go in, that's fine, but if something horrible had happened to him the lady at the desk wouldn't have let you up here." Tori comforted me, putting her scarred arm around my shoulder. "Do you think you can brave it?"

I nodded silently, staring at the ground. We stepped inside cautiously, no idea what we would see in the hospital room. I was not expecting the contents at all. Beck was sleeping on the crisp white bed, breathing deeply. He seemed fine, as if the terrible day had been cut from history.

"Hello, you must be Beck's cousins." A lady sitting at the bottom of his bed smiled, showing glittering teeth.

"Yes, my name is Jade."

"Nice to meet you, Jade. My name is Doctor Battersea." She shook my hand, her palm warm against my freezing fingers.

"Is he ok?" I asked, eager to find out.

"Of course! He's been laughing and playing all morning!" Doctor Battersea laughed, stroking Beck's thick hair. I didn't have the heart to yell at her, she was too nice, plus I'd softened up since the accident.

"So, there is nothing wrong with him?" Cat spoke out suddenly, suprising everyone with her tiny voice. Doctor Battersea's shining smile faded when she said this.

"Didn't your Aunty and Uncle tell you?" She said, concerned. "Or your parents?"

"No." Tori butted in. "They didn't want us to worry, so they just told us he'd banged his head."

"But we knew they were lying because it was all over the news what had happened." Andre finished her sentence. Doctor Battersea stood up, and tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well, after we took the bullet out," She began. "It left a large hole in his brain. It has affected his memory so badly there is almost none left. He's forgotten how to talk, walk, everything basic. We're having to teach him it all again."

It was like my heart had been smashed against a wall, and shattered into a billion pieces. It was all my fault. If I hadn't been such a BITCH and made Beck torture Trina, he wouldn't have gone to prison with me, he wouldn't have tried to kill himself and his brain would have never been reduced to that of a baby. I didn't deserve to get out of prison early. I should have stayed there til I'm 200. In solitary confindment. And sentenced to death. By Velociraptor. Then my ghost would be sent to hell where I would have to watch that terrible night over and over again. On a screen the size of a God. In 4D. Actually, I don't deserve all that stuff at all, it's way too good for me. I deserve exactly what I have now. Overflowing guilt, and a boyfriend who does not even remember me. Tears started rolling down my cheeks, and plummeting to an early grave on the tiled floor.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jade." She sighed. "You seem to be very close to him."

I nodded, wishing I could tell her the truth.

"Listen, there is an extra bed in that wardrobe over there." She pointed towards the wooden cupboard in the corner of the room. "You could stay with him and help us get him better, if you want to."

"Really?" I gasped, a tiny bit of happiness squeezing in up against the humungus sadness. The thought of helping him to recover was more brilliant than being given $1000,000,000. But my depression still swelled in the pit of my stomach. I knew it was never going to deflate.

* * *

><p><em>1 month later-<em>

"O!" I exclaimed, after Beck had reached out his arm and knocked the tower of blocks I'd carefully placed on top of eachother. He started laughing and rolling on the floor. He still couldn't sit up properly, so the nurses had propped him up with a big block you would find in a soft play area. He seemed happy when he was awake, laughing most of the time and playing with me, always learning something new about the world that surrounded him. He would often spend hours with me leaning against the transparant wall in his room, pointing at things that intrested him, like planes, cars, clouds, ect. When I left the room to go collect the meals, he would always wait for me at the door with a suprise for me, like a picture he drew or my name and his scribbled on a piece of paper, a shakey love heart around them in red pen. I never got a call from my parents telling me to come home, because my dad was too busy hanging out with his new wife and my mom was too busy trying to find out if my dad was cheating on her to notice that I had gone. I didn't think Beck remembered his mom and dad, they hadn't contacted or attempted to find out what was happening in his life ever since they found out I had made him torture Trina. I didn't think he remembered that terrible day, either. Doctor Battersea said he would only, like, how to breathe.

He was weird at night, though. He was almost never asleep, he just lay awake all night, trying to keep his eyes open, and when he did fall asleep, he would toss and turn and sometimes cry into his pillow. He always woke with a start, and I have to come comfort him and let him sob on my shoulder for a while. Doctor Battersea said it was just nightmares, but I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that it was the same nightmare, over and over, perhaps a memory dream...

I glared at the 'Get Well Soon' cards on the top of the wardrobe. Get well soon. How could he possibly get well soon? He had brain damage he may never get over it! I wanted to tare them all to shreds and eat them. Then poo them all over the room. If I told Beck I wanted to do this, he would laugh so much he would run out of air.

"Dinner time!" A very loud, british nurse came into our room to deliver the message. "Bangers and mash today!"

"Thanks." I replied. "Ok, Beck, you wait here. Jade's gonna get some food!"

He gave me a hug before I left. Each hug he gave me always softened the self-hate inside me for about 10 minutes.

* * *

><p>I wrote 'Good' on one piece of paper, and 'Bad' on another.<p>

"Ok, Beck. Do you know what these words mean?" I asked. He stared at the papers intently for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

"Well, this-" I held up the 'good' paper, "Says 'Good'. It means...um... remember when you drew me that picture of me and you in the red car and gave it to me as a present?"

He laughed, rolling over and hugging his knees. "That was a good thing to do for me. Your a very good person, Beck."

I tousled his hair, which I knew he loved.

"And this says 'Bad'. Remember when we saw the mugshot of that man on the TV? That meant he was a very bad man, that he did something BAD."

He nodded, understanding. He then smiled, and pointed at the 'Good' paper, then to me.

"Oh, no no, Beck, I'm not a good person." I said. His smile faded, and he shook his head violently.

I thought it was cute that he thought I was a good person. But I knew better than to let myself believe him. I was the adult here.

* * *

><p>I left the room, leaving Beck playing with some old newspapers I stole from Mr Jeeves (The man in the mental ward who freaks out if there isn't at least 100 newspapers in his reach.). I collected the tray (it contained two bowles of stew ans one large glass of Ice Cream) from the cafeteria lady, giving her a tiny smile. She smiled back, flicking her long brunette hair out of her eyes. As I headed towards the elevator, I began to remember that long ago time, before the terrible day. I remembered the 'adventures' we went on, like the incident in Yerba, and the giant cupcake. Those times were always total muck-ups, but they were kinda, sorta fun.<p>

We could never do those things again, now.

I entered our room, a large fake smile on my face, when I saw something I didn't expect. Beck was sitting in the centre of the room, pages scattered all around him. He was starring worriedly at a certain artical.

"What is it, Beck?" I ran towards him, knelt down and looked at the artical. It was from 7 months ago, and the headline was 'bad kids'. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was about that terrible day. You didn't have to be able to read to figure out it was about that terrible day. It clearly displayed five bright pictures, one of the bloody shack, Trina before and after I tortured her, the gun, and our mugshots. Those STUPID reporters!

"No, Beck, it was all me, all Jade! You didn't do anything, it was all me!" I tried to get him to realise it wasn't his fault. He looked up at me and shook his head. He then pointed to each of the pictures, then to his head. It took me a long time to figure out what he was trying to say, but I finally did. He hadn't been sleeping well for all those nights because of the nightmare he kept having. Where there was this girl tied to a chair, and he ws shooting her with a gun.

"Listen, Beck, it's just a dream. Not real. It's just in the paper because the people found out about your dream and thought it would make a good story. You didn't really torture that girl."

"Really?" I didn't notice Doctor Battersea standing at the door. She strode over and snatched the paper from us. She glared at me after she read it. "You little shit."

"No, please, you must understand!" I begged her.

"You make him do all that horrid stuff, and you expect to just be let in here? You don't love him, you couldn't do that someone you love. You don't deserve to get out of prison alive."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" I was sobbing now. "AND I DO LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM MORE THAN WORDS CAN SAY!"

"Get out." She spat. I didn't move. "GET OUT! OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!"

A few other nurses had turned up to watch the show. I was drowning in my own tears now,and shaking, but I managed to pull myself up. I left the room. I was a few steps away from it, when I heard gasps. I turned around, and beck was coming out the door. Standing up. Walking. He wobbled towards me, like Bambi taking his first steps, but he didn't fall over. He kept staggering on until he was one inch away from me.

"Jade." He said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>You like that? If you didn't, I understand. But PLEASE don't leave a mean review, PLEASE! Once I got such a mean review, I considered never writing again. So if you dislike it, don't review.<strong>

**But if you DO like it, REVIEW THE NIGHT AWAY!**

**:P [}**


End file.
